dial_911fandomcom-20200214-history
Dial 911 Simulator Wiki
Welcome to the Dial 911 Simulator Wiki Feel free to help the Dial 911 Simulator community out by contributing what you know about the game! Dial 911 Simulator Dial 911 Simulator is a game for Android and iPhone mobile devices, the game can also be played on the PC. In the game you build fire, EMS and police stations from which you deploy units to randomly generated emergencies. The player chooses where they would like to place their stations by scrolling or searching through a world street map. There are a variety of call types for each faction, completing these calls earns the player a set amount of in game coins and experience points. The player levels up after a certain number of experience points are collected, resulting in a prize of coin and notes, a currency which can also be purchased, being dispensed to the player. Unit Responses - Transporting ambulances transport to the closest hospital but will not transport to a central hospital. - Sometimes patrols are not required on incidents and sometimes they are. - If additional units are needed on an island the responding units from a mainland will respond to the closest peninsula and disappear and reappear on the mission. Island incidents are possible if there are stations on an island. - Note that different number of units may be required for the same mission. The maximum number of units required for a mission is listed. Call Types (Fire) Call Types (Police) Call Types (EMS) Alliances Alliances give players a way to give resources to a friend or receive them. A mission that exhausts resources from a player may require mutual aid from neighboring players in order to complete the mission. In these instances, the player requiring the assistance can only receive help after a single unit has arrived on scene and the player has requested "HELP" from the mission panel. Units may respond from any of your stations and will respond until the mission has been completed. Purple icons on the map indicate a station owned by another member in your alliance. If a mission has been completed while one of your units are still enroute to the mission, the unit will return to its assigned station automatically. Alliances have level that's correspond with 3 criteria that must be met to level up. The 3 criteria are: Experience, Interventions, Earnings Experience: Must be obtained through requesting help and is the accumulation of experience obtained by helping fellow alliance members Interventions: Obtained by assigning units to an alliance member asking through help. For example, if an alliance member requests help and another member sends 2 engines to assist that would be 2 interventions. Earnings: Required amount of coins obtained by assisting members of an alliance. Level Requirements Level Up Leveling up an alliance comes with some reward. With each subsequent alliance level up an additional 5 people may be added to the alliance. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. __FORCETOC__ Category:Browse